We would like to study the protein cytochrome c552 from T. thermophilus. The MW of the protein is 13kD and it crystallizes in space group P6 with a unit cell of 88.0 x 88.9 x 32 w. There is one monomer per asymmetric unit. The crystals diffract to at least 2.3 w resolution but for the purposes of phasing 3-2.7 w should be sufficient.